


Meet the Parents

by darumasama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hades is a Good Parent, Hades is awkward, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Persephone (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Will is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Where Will meets Hades and Persephone
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Father's Day. You don't have to read the other story, this can be read as a stand alone if you want. 
> 
> This was also inspired by myWHIMSily3k. :) P.S. There will be one where Hades and Persephone meet Naomi.

Nico couldn’t believe that this was happening. His father, the ruler of the Underworld, had requested to meet Will, his boyfriend of a year. Yes his father had been taking more interest in his life, but wanting to meet his boyfriend seemed odd. It also made him nervous. What if Hades didn’t like Will and told him he didn’t want them to be together anymore? He knew that if that happened he would still remain at Will’s side. But who was he kidding? Everyone loved Will, there was no doubt in his mind that his father would love him too. 

A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. When he answered it, Will stood there with a sheepish grin. He could tell Will was just as nervous as he was. It wasn’t everyday that a god requested to meet you. It definitely wasn’t everyday that your boyfriend’s godly parent requested to meet you just because you were dating.

“You ready, Death Boy?” Will asked as he played with the hem of his shirt, something Nico knew that meant he was nervous. He took his boyfriend’s hand in his own. 

“It’s okay, Sunshine.” Nico smiled. “My father and Persephone will love you.” He placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Everyone that meets you loves you.”

Will beamed, “Thanks, Death Boy.”

“Are you ready?” Nico asked as he took his boyfriend’s hand in his own.

Will chuckled nervously, “As ready as you can be going to meet the king and queen of the Underworld.” He shifted the backpack on his shoulder. It contained food for both Nico and Will since mortals weren’t supposed to eat Underworld food. Well, Nico could, but Will couldn’t so they brought their own food at Persephone’s request. It also contained Gatorade, ambrosia, unicorn draught and a bunch of other things to make sure Nico was all good with shadow traveling them to and from the Underworld. Nico had demanded he was fine, but Will was having none of it. Of course, some of it was for Will himself, he wasn’t quite used to shadow traveling just yet.

“Hold on tight, Sunshine.” Nico said as he gave Will’s hand a gentle squeeze. Will just gave him a bright smile before the son of Hades pulled them into the shadows.

Upon arrival, Nico felt a little lightheaded, but nothing some Gatorade and unicorn draught wouldn’t fix. Will, on the other hand, was white as a sheet and looked like he was going to throw up. With a sigh, he rummaged through Will’s backpack to find two bottles of Gatorade and unicorn draught. He handed one of the bottles to Will, who gratefully took it with shaking hands and a smile. Nico guided him to sit down on the steps of his father’s palace while they drank their Gatorade, Nico’s now with some unicorn draught in it. 

“Sorry,” Will apologized as he sipped his Gatorade slowly. The color slowly returning to his complexation. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Nico just smiled softly, “It takes some getting used to. It might also be the Underworld. Everyone reacts to it differently.” He finished off his own Gatorade bottle and put the now empty bottle and unicorn draught back into Will’s backpack. Will just hummed in response as he continued to slowly drink his Gatorade. Nico didn’t know how long they sat on the stairs, but eventually Will got up with a bright smile. 

“Okay,” Will grinned. “I think I am good now. Hopefully Lord Hades and Lady Persephone won’t be offended that we are a little late.”

Nico shrugged, “Time runs differently down here. Besides, I am sure they knew we were here the moment we arrived.” He took Will’s hand as he guided him up the stairs into the palace. It took a little longer than usual to reach the dining room since Will was constantly looking around at everything. When they finally arrived, both his father and Persephone were waiting patiently.

Persephone smiled as she stood, “It is so nice to finally meet you Will.” Will looked like a deer in headlights as he bowed politely.

“The honor is all mine Lady Persephone.” He said as he turned to bow to Hades. “Lord Hades.”

Hades’ face remained blank as he sat at the table. “I am glad you could come, William. I have been wishing to meet you for some time.” Black eyes moved to Nico. “Although my son seemed to think otherwise.”

Nico frowned, “Yes, because meeting the ruler of the Underworld isn’t intimidating at all.” He crossed his arms as he had a staring match with his father.

Persephone just laughed, breaking the tension. “Come, sit down so we can eat.” She ushered the two demigods to the table. “I apologize that you had to bring your own food. Maybe next time we can eat in the mortal world.”

Will and Nico sat down across from where Hades and Persephone were sitting. Once settled, Will took out the food he had brought with them out of his backpack. The food were just two simple sandwiches, some chips and bottles of water.

“So,” Hades started, the same blank expression upon his face. “You are a son of Apollo?” Will nodded nervously. “A healer?” Will nodded again. “Interesting.”

Persephone just rolled her eyes before she smiled at Will. “So, Will. Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?”

“What would you like to know?” Will asked politely. Nico took his hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze for support. 

“Tell us about you growing up in Texas?” Persephone suggested, golden eyes going to Nico briefly. “Or perhaps how you became so infatuated with our little Nico here.” Nico glared at her, but she just gave him an amused smile. His relationship with his step mother wasn’t always the greatest, but eventually they seemed to bond. If he was honest, it was because of Will that they had bonded. She had encouraged Nico to tell Will how he felt, but he had still been too nervous. She had told him that often those of the Underworld gravitated to those connected to the mortal world. It was also when she had told him that Will would be a good match for him. Nico couldn’t agree with her more. He smiled at his boyfriend as he listened to Will talk about his family home in Texas and growing up with his mother. It was adorable how excited he got when he talked about his mother. Such a mama’s boy, but Nico couldn’t blame him, Naomi was an amazingly kind woman just like her son. 

Persephone smiled, “I would love to meet your mother some time. I am sure her garden is beautiful.” She looked at Hades, who just sat their quietly. “Don’t you think that would be lovely?”

Hades just nodded, “Yes, I would like to meet your mother William. It seems that she has raised you well which is a good thing. Apollo can be a lot to deal with. It is fortunate that you don’t take after him.”

Nico chuckled, “That is until he gets sick.” He glanced over at Will with a smirk.

Will blushed, “Nico...”

Hades raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize children of Apollo could get sick, but I suppose it makes sense. Not even children of Apollo can avoid death.” His black eyes moved to Will. “As a healer do you get sick often?”

Will’s blush deepened as he just stared at the table. “Umm, not so much sick, just exhausted. Sometimes if I push myself too much I will get burns on my hands and arms. Or some stronger poisons can cause me to get sick for a bit.”

“I see,” Hades nodded, still the same neutral expression. “And healing is the only thing you have inherited from Apollo?”

“It doesn’t matter, father.” Nico interjected, knowing what a touchy subject it could be for Will. He knew that not inheriting anything but healing was hard for Will because he felt like he was useless, when it was the opposite. “He is one of the greatest healers that have ever been at Camp Half-Blood.” He gave Will’s hand another encouraging squeeze. Blue eyes briefly looked up with a smile that told him how thankful Will was.

“I know,” Hades stated. “Thanatos has told me he has gone to collect a soul on his list only to find the name has disappeared upon arrival. It is no small feat to be able to heal fast enough to erase someone off of Thanatos’ list. You are quite the unspoken hero, William.” Nico didn’t think his boyfriend could get even more red, but he was wrong. Will started to glow a bit due to his blush along with radiate more heat than he normally did. 

“I-I’m not that great, Lord Hades.” Will stuttered. Taking complements was always hard for him because most people took him for granted. It was something that both of them had in common, but it still made Nico wonder how anyone could take Will for granted. He had saved so many and was a hero just as much as Percy or Piper or anyone who had fought in any wars. 

“But you are,” Hades disagreed. “You have to be for me to approve of you dating my son. I am proud that he has found someone that not only makes him happy, but has the soul of a true hero. You are quite an amazing demigod, William.”

Persephone just smiled as she passed Will some tissues as he started to cry. Nico knew that compliments where a big deal to Will. With all the chaos of the wars, it was clear that he wasn’t appreciated enough. None of the healers of the Apollo cabin were. Even those of other cabins that weren’t clear fighters were under appreciated just because they supported behind the scenes. 

“T-thank you, Lord Hades.” Will sniffled. “You are too kind.”

Persephone chuckled, “Yes, he can be kind. But he also speaks the truth. It is something to admire being able to keep a soul from Thanatos.” She gave Will a gentle smile. “Just know that not all souls can be saved.” Her golden eyes looked to Nico as she gave him a knowing smile. “But I’m sure Nico can assist you with that.”

“T-thank you, Lady Persephone.”

“You’re welcome, Will.” Persephone said as she looked up towards the ceiling. “Although, I do believe you two should be heading out.” She stood up. “I look forward to seeing you again, Will.”

Will quickly got up and bowed. “Thank you Lord Hades, Lady Persephone for having me. It was an honor to meet you.”

Hades nodded, “Have a good night boys.” He waved his hand and before they knew it they were back in cabin 13. Nico watched as Will deflated on his bed.

“I think that went well,” Will mumbled through a yawn.

Nico chuckled, “I think it did too.” He looked out the window knowing that Will would probably stay the night. It was well past Will’s bed time. “Guess you’re sleeping here tonight, Sunshine.”

Will grinned, “I could use some cuddles.” Nico just rolled his eyes as he took off his shoes while Will did the same. They laid down together, Nico pressed close to Will’s chest. Nico was happy that Hades and Persephone seemed to approve of Will. It made him proud that the could see what an amazing hero he was. With a happy sigh, he fell asleep in Will’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of being up past bedtimes, lol It is waaaaay past mine. Night! :)


End file.
